


La sinceridad del vodka

by Kostya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, drunk Russia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kostya/pseuds/Kostya
Summary: América lleva a un Rusia muy borracho de vuelta a su habitación de hotel, escuchando un secreto que no quería saber bajo esas circunstancias.





	

Cuando le ofreció ayuda a Francis para cargar a un Rusia muy borracho, no se esperó que esté le diera las gracias y luego se desapareciera dejándole todo el trabajo a él.

América odio infinitamente su amabilidad y pensó que podría no ser el único sobrio en la reunión si no fuera porque le esperaba un viaje en la madrugada y viajar ebrio no sonaba nada agradable. También odio a Rusia, sí el grandote no se hubiera bebido todas las reservas de vodka del bar del hotel tampoco hubiera quedado en estado de bulto.

\- ¿Frrrrancis? -Rusia apenas si pudo alzar la cabeza mientras Alfred lo llevaba hacia los pisos superiores donde estaba su cuarto.

\- No Big Guy, tu amigo aún tenía más vino que beber -dijo Alfred mientras trataba de apoyar mejor el peso del ruso.

\- Sol…solnychko…

\- No empieces con tu idioma comunista raro ¿Cuál es tu número de habitación?

\- Moya solnychko -Iván se rio y apoyo su rostro en el cuello de Alfred, arrastrando sus pies de forma inestable, solo haciéndole las cosas más difíciles al americano.

\- Necesito un número Rusia… En inglés, francés o español, cualquier idioma que yo pueda entender -la paciencia se le estaba acabando, encima tener el aliento caliente del ruso contra su cuello no le hacía las cosas más cómodas- Dime el número…

Iván se volvió a reír y Alfred tuvo un escalofrío al sentir sus labios en su piel, por lo que lo empujó contra la pared y le obligó a quedarse de pie mientras le revisaba los bolsillos en busca de las condenadas llaves.

\- Ya tebya lyublyu Amerrrrica

Alfred abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa frase le conocía demasiado bien y sintió como su estómago se encogía por la impresión.

\- Amerrica… Alfrriet… Te amo…

\- Cállate Iván, estás ebrio -Alfred busco desesperadamente las llaves hasta que al fin dio con ellas. Sentía su rostro arder y el corazón acelerado junto con unas enormes ganas de llorar. Solo quería dejar al ruso en su maldito cuarto para poder largarse al suyo.

\- Alfriet… Fedya… Ya tebya.. 

\- SHUT THE FUCK UP -Alfred lo volvió a empujar contra la pared y le lanzó la llave- Busca tu maldito cuarto tú solo -dijo antes de seguir caminando de largo para alejarse de un confundido y aún demasiado ebrio Iván.

De todas las formas en las que podía declararse el muy idiota lo hacía cuando estaba ebrio como una cuba. No era justo, no era para nada justo con los sentimientos confundidos de Alfred.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Ivan despertó, sentía la cabeza punzando por una fuerte resaca y la sensación de haber hecho algo muy malo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es uno de los primeros fics rusame que escribo, así que... bienvenidos los comentarios y criticas <3 
> 
> Moya solnychko: mi sol


End file.
